


Playing Doctor

by cloud3180



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud3180/pseuds/cloud3180
Summary: When an injury lands Fareeha in the hospital she is thrown together with a childhood friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics outside of dialogue are for text message conversation. I haven't really looked at overwatch content on this site so i appologize in advance if some tropes come across as derivative.

"Fareeha Amari!"

The door rattled against the wall of the private room. However the enraged blonde did not flinch as she stomped into the room. 

In her bed, Fareeha turned pale. She tried to roll away her empty breakfast table but was prevented as Angela slammed it back into place. Fareeha caught her water bottle and placed it back on her tray before raising her hands in surrender. The prosthetics gleamed, causing Angela's scowl to deepen.

"No. Stay seated. I insist." There was venom in Angela's voice as she walked to the end of the bed and picked up the chart. Fareeha opened her mouth to object but was silenced by another glare over Angela's glasses. 

The door to the room whined as it closed, breaking the silence as Angela read the chart. Her scowl deepened as she looked at the bed where Fareeha's bandaged legs legs lay under the blanket and before the egyptian could protest she ripped the sheet back to reveal further prosthetics, matching the ones she wore on her hands.

Angela sucked in a breath through her teeth, dropping the blanket and letting the chart dangle from its tether. She covered her mouth as her eyes watered and Fareeha scratched the back of her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks, okay?" She flexed her ankles for effect but stopped when Angela winced at the soft mechanical sound it produced. 

"I could have… why didn't you?-" Angela was cut off by the a soft tap at the door as an older man arrived. 

"Oh? Dr. Ziegler?" He stood in the doorway, looking from the disturbed blanket to the still swinging chart at the foot of the bed. 

Both doctor's expressions tightened as Angela leveled an accusing stare at him.

Fareeha looked between the two before breaking the silence, "Angela is just visiting… As a friend." She turned to address the blonde. "We'll catch up in a bit okay?" 

Angela's expression softened as she met Fareeha's eye. She sighed, fixing the blanket before stepping past the other doctor into the hallway. She stood in the hallway alone, indecisive as the door clicked shut behind her.

She paced, half trying to eavesdrop on the room before sighing and making her way back to her wing of the hospital. 

"Two weeks…" she murmured to herself as she walked. The chart had said Fareeha had been admitted two weeks ago with severe injuries. The descriptions had been vague but she felt certain she could have done more to help. "And a quadruple amputation. So ein Misthaufen!" She hissed under her breath, coughing and taking a turn down a random hallway as her mutterings earned her stares. Eventually she found herself at her desk. Automatically pouring a heavy dose of one of her stronger schnapps. She downed the glass and hesitated to pour another. Already, she felt sick with guilt, her mind wandering to decades ago when she had babysat the younger girl. It had been more like a sleepover, their age difference not being so pronounced but the pretense of babysitting had given her control. She had relished in it, being looked up to. Surely by now Fareeha knew they were more like peers but somehow the nature of their estranged relationship had soured for her. They hadn't even talked since Ana's funeral. Even then there hadn't been much to say. 

Angela found that she hadn't really connected with anyone like she had with Fareeha, perhaps it was the idyllic way the younger girl looked up to her but it always felt warmer with Fareeha. The adoration of men felt disgusting but with with her it was different. Revulsion and self loathing crept up on Angela as she felt her face grow warm and she poured another glass just to stare at it.

She squeezed the glass of liquor in her hands, as if she could squeeze hard enough to make the glass close up and somehow bottle up her feelings as well. Romance hadn't been in the cards when she promised to Ana to take care of Fareeha and, while the possible implications of her sexuality didn't bother her, the implications of having romantic feelings for the girl that had once been like a sister caused her gut to twist.

Next to the bottle of schnapps, a phone buzzed, distracting her from her glass. 

_Hey…_

Angela rolled her eyes despite herself at the message from Fareeha. She tapped out her response, retyping and triple checking it before hitting send. _Hey, long time no see…_

She didn't have to wait long for a response and as she dropped in the half empty bottle with its drawer-mates, her phone buzzed again. 

_Do you want to get coffee in the cafeteria? Catch up maybe?_

_Sure :)_

Angela slapped her forehead after sending the emoji, regretting it for a second before collecting herself and stuffing her phone in her pocket. Her glasses bumped against her forehead as she rubbed her eyes, but she collected herself and marched out of the office.

She made pretty good time but nevertheless found Fareeha already waiting for her at one of the smaller tables. Her appearance gave Angela pause, leather gloves and bracelets covered her wrists, partially obscuring the still gleaming prosthetic hands as she rested her chin on her hands. She smiled as Angela approached, giving a sort of lopsided grin that caused Angela's blush to return in earnest. 

"Sooooo..." Fareeha broke the silence, grinning as Angela took a sip of her coffee. Angela lifted the lid to look inside, and placed the cup down with thinly veiled distaste. Across from her, Fareeha giggled as she sipped her own "Sorry, I probably put too much in it." Before Angela could object, Fareeha took the cup, taking a sip and shrugging as Angela blushed again.

"Its fine!" Angela stammered, taking the cup back, "I don't really care much how I take it." Her blush returned with a vengeance as she cursed her word choice and she took another sip haltingly. She made a show of smiling but hid another grimace as she put the cup down. 

"Dork." Fareeha leaned back, tapping her fingers on the table for a moment before realizing how much louder it was than normal. She folded her hands in her lap and looked away as Angela's smile went thin. 

"I'm… sorry I didn't contact you when I woke up. I…" she winced as Angela's expression hardened. She looked between Angela's eyes for a moment before sighing in resignation. "Okay so I wasn't unconscious… I just didn't want you to see me like that. I requested it be someone else but it's not that I didn't trust you."

Angela looked down and took another sip of her coffee, wincing before setting it down again. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she licked her lips and tasted cherries before realizing it was Fareeha's chapstick. She took a breath to compose herself, hiding her face in her hands and brushing her hair back before meeting her eye again. 

"I can handle it… just for future reference… I _have_ patched you up before and I honestly do just feel better being in charge of your care. It…" she trailed off as Fareeha frowned and looked away. "I care about you. This isn't just an obligation for me. It's not about some promise to Ana-"

Fareeha rolled her eyes, pushing herself back from the table a bit and crossing her arms above the armrests of her wheelchair. Angela leaned back, waiting for Fareeha to meet her eye. They sat in silence, Fareeha brooding and staring off into space as Angela let her eyes wander. She took in the new hair style and tattoos as she let the younger girl cool off for a moment, her eyes wandered to the new scars on her brow as well as the sharper cut of her jaw. The years hadn't been the kindest but she couldn't help but feel like she was only more beautiful this way.

Tired of waiting, Angela kicked at Fareeha's feet, earning a small smile and finally a laugh as Fareeha kicked back, sitting properly and meeting Angela's eye.

"Okay, fine. I'll keep you in the loop going forward. I'm sorry for not contacting you."

Angela sighed, half going to take a drink before catching herself. "It's okay, I'm sorry for not being a safe space. I'll work at keeping in touch. Also I can probably have you transferred to my ca-"

"NO!" Fareeha jostled the table as she cut her off. Seeing Angela's alarmed expression she continued, "I mean, Dr. Brown has been working with me for a couple weeks already and I don't want to cause unnecessary paperwork."

Angela cocked her head to the side in confusion. "It's really no trouble…"

"But with us having like a history or something, our families being close… That might be a conflict of interest…" Fareeha began to ramble as she reached for excuses. 

"That's not how that works, Rey." Angela's smile returned as Fareeha waved her hands helplessly. "I mean, perhaps if we were dating…" Angela trailed off, she stiffened a bit as she tried to continue but she choked on her words trying to keep her tone light. Across the table, Fareeha flushed bright red, stammering incoherently.

They sat for a moment before Fareeha broke the silence. "O-okay then. As long as it's no trouble…"

Angela relaxed a bit, confident her slip up was safe. "Absolutely, I'll have it all sorted before dinner!"

"Dinner?" Fareeha raised her eyebrows.

"If you want to have dinner tog-"

"-oh you meant the time-"

"-but if you don't want to-"

"No! I'd love to!"

They spoke over each other, flustered as dinner plans came together out of nowhere. 

"Six o'clock then?" Angela's managed to keep her tone light as she tried to meet Fareeha's eye.

"It's a date." Fareeha smiled before realizing her wording choice. Her expression turned mortified as Angela beamed at her. 

"Zuper!" Angela seemed to completely miss Fareeha's discomfort. After another misguided sip from her coffee, Angela apologized and left to replace it, leaving Fareeha to collect herself in peace.


	2. The second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal dinner date for some horribly gay lesbians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual smut that requires this drabble be marked explicit.

The elevator dinged as Fareeha arrived at Angela's floor. She semi-confidently navigated the halls of the apartment complex, wheeling herself along as she looked up to check door numbers. The lower perspective of the wheelchair threw her off a bit but she managed nonetheless. Her boots squeaked as she fumbled to stand outside the door of the apartment, she had been taking it easy outside of therapy but she still swayed as she balanced in front of the chair. She second guessed her outfit choice again as she rang the doorbell, doubting how well she had sewn her bomber jacket back together as well as the fit of the jeans she had to buy in the general store next to the hospital.

The deadbolt action shook her from her thoughts. As Angela opened the door they both paused to stare at each other, Angela was concerned about Fareeha being on her feet while the taller girl was more focused on the surprising height she had over the barefoot blonde. Angela for her part was also dressed casual, slacks and turtleneck sweater betraying the fact she hadn't taken time to do much more than kick off her shoes after work. They stood in the doorway at an impasse until Fareeha remembered her wheelchair and folded it up to push into the apartment. Angela hurried to pull out a chair at the dining room table and Fareeha fell into it with a sigh. She fumbled with her phone for a moment as Angela took takeout from a bag and poured curry over rice into a couple bowls.

She bit back the urge to coach Fareeha to take it easy as she poured wine and ice water for both of them. "I hope you still like massaman curry." She kept her tone light but she couldn't help glancing at Fareeha's feet. 

She watched with interest as Fareeha pulled off her gloves and put away her phone. The crystal glass clinked as she took the wine glass and Angela bit her lip as she took a long drink. 

"Im sure its fine." She smiled but her breath came out shallow and pained. Angela stood at the end of the table, conflicted as Fareeha looked around the apartment. 

Angela slipped into the chair across from her, hyper-focused as Fareeha carefully picked up a fork and took a bite. Angela frowned as she noted the intense concentration but bit back any comment, glad she hadn't forced the younger girl to eat out in this condition. 

Conversation didn't develop, the pair winced as the prosthetics clinked against the dinner ware with each movement and as Angela finished her portion she rubbed at her eyes, consumed with guilt. 

"I'm sorry I didn't choose a very easy meal to eat…"

"Its fine." Fareeha grit her teeth before taking a couple steadying breaths and getting another bite. The fork clattered from her fingers again and she restrained herself from hitting the table as it fell to the floor. 

"Would you let me help you?" Angela's plea came out a little above a whisper and she avoided eye contact as Fareeha debated her response. Angela collected the dropped fork from the carpet while she waited, grabbing a clean one from the kitchen before standing beside her guest. She shifted from foot to foot while she waited for Fareeha's response.

Fareeha grumbled to herself for a moment before sighing in resignation and sitting back from her seat a bit. She nodded, face burning in embarrassment as Angela pulled a chair up next to her. 

Angela speared a piece of chicken, scooping a bit of rice along with it before aiming the fork at Fareeha's mouth. She watched her lips, transfixed as she took the bite and as she took the fork back she realized she had leaned in close. They both blushed as Angela sat back, clearing her throat as she picked up another morsel of food. She delivered a few more bites before she missed a bit, leaving a drip of curry on the edge of Fareeha's mouth. 

Before Fareeha could grab a napkin, Angela reached up, wiping the drop off with her thumb and putting it in her own mouth. Her eyes went wide as Fareeha stared at her in shock and Angela's blush heated up as she found herself tasting the cherry chapstick again. 

"I… uh… I think i've had enough to eat, thanks." Fareeha let out a strained laugh as Angela sat back. She dropped the fork next to the bowl of curry, running her fingers through her own hair as she tried to get a hold of herself. Before she could stop her, Fareeha stood, picking up her plate and walking to the kitchen. Angela held her breath as she watched her walk, placing the lot beside the seat before leaning against the counter. She wiped sweat from her forehead before grimacing at the feel of her prosthetic hand and instead lifting her shirt to dab instead. Angela stared. Worried and distracted as Fareeha leaned back. 

"Are… you in pain?" Angela finally tore her eyes from Fareeha's exposed stomach to meet her eye. She grimaced as the taller girl shrugged. 

"Not much. It's fine, I promise. I don't need anything for it." She didn't meet Angela's eye as she spoke and after a moment she winced and limped over to the couch.

Angela watched as she stared at the ceiling and after a moment she found her resolve. 

"I know how to help with the tenderness without medication if you are willing to let me try." 

Fareeha shrugged as Angela moved to stand behind the couch. She let the doctor pull her jacket over her head before walking around to sit next to her. She grit her teeth as Angela removed one of her hands, unrolling the short sock from underneath it before massaging the semi-healed stump. She massaged it, watching Fareeha's face to gauge her pain levels. After a few minutes she put the sock back on, reattaching the hand before moving to her other hand and repeating the process. When she got to her feet though, Fareeha locked up. Angela knelt between Fareeha's legs, massaging up under the knee and causing Fareeha's breathing to grow panicked. She paused, one hand on her inner thigh as she waited for her to calm down. After a moment she realised her hand placement and let go of Fareeha's thigh.

As Fareeha's breathing calmed a bit of a smile touched Angela's lips. 

"Sensitive?"

Fareeha groaned, covering her face with an arm as Angela laughed. "very" she growled out after a moment and yelped as Angela resumed her attentions. Fareeha felt her face light on fire as Angela worked over both legs in turn. She gripped the couch tight as she tried to regain control of her breathing when Angela finished.

"I can't take them off with your jeans in the way…" Angela whispered.

"So this was all to get in my pants then?" Fareeha laughed at her own joke before meeting Angela's eye. The doctor blushed and looked away, stammering to make a response.

"It's a joke, Ang…" Fareeha watched Angela's reaction with confusion, a small hope creeping into her mind as she watched her stammer.

The sound of the air conditioner kicking in broke Angela from her thoughts, causing her to stand up, brush non-existent lint from her pants, and walk to the kitchen. 

Fareeha groaned to herself as the sound of the kitchen sink started and she heard dishes being rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. 

When the tap shut off she got to her feet, making her way to the kitchen to lean against the doorway. Angela rifled through cabinets before turning to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream. 

"Would you like dessert?" Angela's eyes darted from Fareeha's eyes to her exposed arms and back a few times.

Fareeha stepped forward, glancing at the ice cream before meeting Angela's eyes instead. She stepped in close, far too close to comfort as she looked down over Angela. 

"Dessert sounds nice…" Fareeha murmured, a smug tone slipping into her voice as Angela's eyes darted up and down. She braced a hand against the counter, trapping Angela in place as she wrapped her free arm around the small of her back.

Angela dropped the pint of ice cream on the counter, letting it roll a short way before forgetting it entirely. Her hands fell on Fareeha's shoulders and she considered pushing her away. A cold, clinical, part of her repeated "no" in her head as she bunched up the fabric of Fareeha's shirt in her hands but it turned to static as she pulled the taller girl down, kissing her in earnest before shifting to tangle her hands in Fareeha's hair.

Fareeha leaned in, forcing her leg in between Angela's as she braced her hips against the counter and pulled at Angela. They wobbled for a second on Fareeha's unsteady footing before Angela broke the kiss, hugging the taller girl tight.

"This is…" Angela stalled, screwing her eyes shut as Fareeha caught her breath above her.

"A bad idea?" Fareeha finished sarcastically, kissing the top of Angela's head as they rested against the counter.

"Maybe a little but on second thought it's mostly just paperwork." Angela laughed her expression bitter as Fareeha held her close, rocking side to side a bit as they got their bearings. 

"Dork." Fareeha murmured but was cut off by another kiss from Angela.

They kissed idly for a while until Fareeha's balance became too shaky to ignore. The taller girl braced both hands on the counter beside Angela, gathering her strength to stand up until she felt the shorter girl work her way under her arm, supporting her on her own shoulders. 

"So about getting you out of those pants…" Angela trailed off, a bit of nervousness slipping in amongst her coy demeanor.

"S-sure." Fareeha laughed and collected the forgotten pint of ice cream, doing a bit of tag team work as Angela opened the freezer door to let her put it away.

They hobbled to the bedroom, laughing as they stumbled giddily down the hall.  
Fareeha bounced a bit as she fell backwards onto the bed, half talking Angela with her as she flopped. She sighed as Angela lay down beside her, grinning like a fool as the blonde peppered her face with kisses. Their hands wandered, Fareeha traced random patterns over Angela's back as the shorter girl worked her hand up under Fareeha's shirt, stretching it hard as she pulled it over her head. 

Fareeha went still as Angela traced her fingers over her scars, her breath caught as they tickled at her stomach. Fareeha hesitated to touch back, perturbed by the synthetic and dull feedback of the sensation. She took Angela's wrist, placing the palm to her lips and dragged Angela's arm up, kissing to her elbow before catching the bottom hem of the sweater with her free hand. She pulled the garment over, sitting up to pull Angela into her lap as she resumed kissing her. 

Angela grew antsy in her lap, undoing the buttons of both of their pants before shoving Fareeha back onto the bed and climbing off. She made a show of dragging her pants over her hips, causing Fareeha to giggle as the fell past her legs all at once, ruffling around her ankles in a heap. She didn't have long to laugh however as Angela caught the cuffs of her jeans, yanking them off as Fareeha tried to keep up with getting past her hips. They laughed together as Angela tossed them over her shoulder, knocking a photo off the wall as the garment flopped against the wall. 

Wasting no time, Angela pounced on Fareeha again, getting both of them out of their bras before giving Fareeha the chance to try her clasp. She dropped them off the bed more carefully this time before laying down on top of Fareeha. 

She felt around Fareeha's stomach, kissing every scar she could find until she found some ticklish spots and got herself pushed off. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Angela walked on hands and knees to take off the prosthetic feet. She took care as she turned off and removed the feet one at a time, leaving the socks in place as she massaged her hands up under her knees again. She paused as she reached her thighs, planting kisses up until she reached her panties. She rubbed hard with her palm over the growing dark spot and giggled as Fareeha squirmed and begged. 

"Pleeaaaaase." She begged, she grabbed for Angela to put her hands on her again and pouted as Angela teased further. She kissed her belly button instead, letting her hair brush over her stomach and batting away Fareeha's hands. 

"Use your words." Angela teased, recycling an old phrase from their younger days.

"Oh my god, you fucking perv. Just fuck me already!" 

Angela laughed, hooking her hands in the waistband of Fareeha's panties to drag them down. She lifted Fareeha's knees high, testing her flexibility as she pushed her to fold up with her knees to her chest, she pressed her thumb to Fareeha's sex, staying well away from her clit as she teased. 

Fareeha squirmed, trying not to push Angela off but too trapped to do anything while pinned like this. 

"Ang please, you've been working me up all fucking day." Fareeha whimpered as Angela shifted, letting her legs go to bend down and breath heavily over her sex. She took her time still, licking and teasing before working a finger inside. 

Fareeha's moan cut off in a gasp as grew more confident, flexing it as she teased at her clit. She smiled as Fareeha's thighs rested on her shoulders, pulling against her back occasionally as Fareeha writhed. 

Angela built a slow rhythm, flexing her finger harder until Fareeha's stream of profanities got lost in desperate gasps for air. Angela released her lips with a pop, watching with delight as Fareeha hugged her own stomach and squirmed below her. Satisfied that she had teased long enough she cleared her throat, barely getting Fareeha's attention in her state, "Cum for me, liebling." She smiled as she curled her fingers, pressing hard against her G-spot as she palmed her clit. She sat up as Fareeha spasmed on her fingers, flinching randomly as she tried to catch her breath for a few seconds before Angela pulled out. 

"Fuuuck." Fareeha groaned, still jumping a bit as Angela crawled up to lay beside her.

"Did I get all that soreness worked out?" Angela laughed as Fareeha snorted in response. 

"You know damn well I'm going to be sore in the morning." She grinned as Angela leaned over her, brushing a sticky thumb over her chin. 

"Then I'll just have to work it out of you tomorrow morning too." Angela laughed at Fareeha's mock scared expression, kissing her leisurely as they calmed down. 

As their breathing settled, Fareeha let herself be pulled into the small spoon, enjoying the feel of Angela's arms around her. She lifted her hand, wiggling her fingers and frowning as they whirred.

"What are you thinking?" Angela whispered, her tone light as she watched Fareeha's hand over her shoulder. 

"I just… can't really do that. Not anymore. It would probably hurt or be uncomfortable…" 

"That's okay. We can do other things…" Angela wove her fingers together with Fareehas, pulling them close to her chest once more. 

"I just… I want it to be me you know? I don't want to rely on toys to be enough for you. I-" she broke off, biting back tears. 

"You aren't broken Rey…" 

Fareeha shook her head in response, whipping Angela’s face with her hair. 

“You aren’t broken, your injuries don't make you less than whole.” Angela hugged her tight, squeezing the mechanical hand for emphasis.

“I don’t think you can just talk away my problems, Ang.”

“Well perhaps not in one night.” Angela mused. Fareeha laughed despite herself, relaxing as Angela hummed tunelessly. 

After a couple minutes of cuddling, Angela broke the silence. “I do have an idea though.” 

Fareeha turned in her embrace, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as Angela looked down at her.

“Have you heard of face sitting?” Angela’s grin turned mischievous as Fareeha blushed. 

She stammered in response, opening and closing her mouth a few times before murmuring, “I think I can guess the premise…”

“Zuper.” Angela sat up, taking Fareeha’s hands in her own. “Would you like me to sit on your face?” she bat her eyes for comedic effect, laughing as Fareeha continued to stammer. 

“O-okay…” Fareeha squeaked as Angela leapt from the bed, shimmying out of her panties. 

She directed Fareeha to scoot up the bed before straddling her hips, crawling little by little till her knees were over Fareeha’s head. She grasped the headboard as she lowered herself, rocking her hips and situating herself a bit to give Fareeha the best access. Below her, her partner complied eagerly, licking forcefully and making liberal use of her jaw as she worked.

Above her, Angela alternated resting her head against the headboard and throwing back her hair in extacy, partly for show as she bounced a bit with her legs. The power trip was exquisite, Fareeha’s undivided and intimate attention with little to no control over the situation. Sure she could beg but it was now Angela’s place to dispense mercy or reward. She gasped involuntarily as Fareeha’s hands pulled her hips down, and her eyes went wide as Fareeha’s tongue seemed to delve impossibly deep inside her. Praise she intended to give sparingly tumbled from her lips, incoherent as she gripped the headboard as hard as she could. She shook the bed with her spasms, her voice rising in pitch as Fareeha learned where to press and how hard.

Angela had the brief moment of clarity, the sensation of having her weak points analysed and exploited before she came violently. Shuddering as she tried to pull herself off of her lover’s face even though her legs had turned to jelly. She panted, grasping the headboard as she became aware of Fareeha’s laughter below her.

“Ich bin bis über beide Ohren verliebt.” Angela gasped, collapsing sideways to sit back against the headboard. She took Fareeha’s hand in her own. Clutching it to her chest as they both caught their breath again.  
“ich liebe dich auch” Fareeha whispered coyly, enjoying the startled reaction from her lover as Angela realized she taught a little bit too much German when they were young.  
Angela laughed along, crawling down from the headboard to lay side by side with Fareeha once more.


End file.
